Chaos at Konoha High
by Haruno Konimitsu
Summary: It seems the whole Naruto gang is going to a new high school, Konoha High. The girls seem to know the three new suspicious looking girls that the guys haven’t met...Will chaos ensue? I suck at summaries... Discontinued
1. Who the hell are they?

**Title:** Chaos at Konoha High

**Summary:** It seems the whole Naruto gang is going to a new high school, Konoha High. The girls seem to know the three new suspicious looking girls that the guys haven't met. Will chaos ensue? Sucky summary,I know. And yeah, it's another high school story...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. If I did, everything would be chaos. -laughs-

**Pairings:**

Lee x Sakura  
Gaara x OC  
Kiba x OC  
Shikamaru x Ino  
Naruto x Hinata  
Neji x OC

_Thoughts/Stress on words_

**_Inner Sakura, Shukaku, or Rekka speaking to their host_**

Chan: Yes, yes. This is my first fanfic. I've been reading fanfiction for some time now, so I decided to write one...with the help of my friend, Kimi! Heheh…Oh, before I forget! It'll be in Sakura's POV unless I change it, m'kay? M'kay! Hope you have fun reading my first ever Naruto fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 1: Who the hell are they?

Three years ago, I found out I had a sister and two brothers that were all kidnapped when we were little. My sister moved in with Ino, Hinata, and I while my brothers stayed at their friend's house a few blocks away. When my sister moved in, she brought along two of her friends, Karamito Yukina, or Yuki, and Itumi Kirara. Yuki's the most hyper person you will _ever_ meet. Giving her anything with sugar is an _extremely_ bad idea because, trust me, I made that mistake the first time I met her by giving her candy…shudders On the other hand, Kirara is the opposite of Yuki. She's always calm in bad situations, she knows how to keep our house under control, she becomes angry if her or her friends are threatened, (which is effin awesome!) and she knows how to cook and bake! I _love_ her cooking!

**_You also liked the bag of cookies she gave you as a thank you gift for letting her live with you. That's why you're so damn fat!_**

_SHUT UP!_

Oh! I haven't said anything about my sister! Her name's Haruno Konimitsu, but she prefers if you call her Katana. About her personality? Well, let's just say, she's close to a girl version of Gaara, except she shows _way_ _more_ emotion. She's mature most of the time, tomboyish, a bit evil, loves to joke around, rarely hyper, easily annoyed, stands up for me when she's around, cool, and collected. My room was pink, girly, and covered in Sasuke's pictures before my sister moved in, but she helped me realize that I didn't like being a pink-loving freak and that Sasuke wasn't going to love me back anytime soon, so she helped me change my room. Now my room has white walls with hot pink and black lining the bottom. One of the walls are now covered with band posters, pictures of my friends, and drawings. Most of the furniture in my room is either black, white, or hot pink. Well, that's enough about me, let's get on with my chaotic life!

---

"Saaakuuraaa…"

_AUGH…TOOOOO EARLYY!...Wait a sec, what time is it?_

"Sakura, wake up! It's already 6:20 and you don't want Ino screaming her head off at you for making us late for the first day of school, right!"

_WHAT? 6:20? I thought my alarm clock was set for 5:30!_

**_You know, if you open your eyes, you'll see what you did…again. _**Inner Sakura laughed.

I opened my eyes and looked around until I saw Kirara, who was already ready for school, sweeping up a pile of…something. Then I suddenly remembered what had happened this morning.

_Flashback – 5:30 A.M._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

'_AUGH, TOO EARLY!'_

_I slam my hand down on the alarm clock, trying to shut the damn thing up. But I sadly miss my target, the snooze button, and hit the volume button instead, turning the volume up. I yell in frustration and with one swift tug, I pull the noise maker's plug from its outlet. Right after I pull the plug, with another swift motion, I throw it at the wall, smashing it to bits. I sigh in relief and go back to sleep instantly._

_End Flashback_

I laughed inwardly and asked her, "Kirara, did you wake up my sister yet?"

"Oh, I would never do that! Especially since she almost killed Yuki for waking her up one time," she joked with a small giggle, "But Ino did say that she was awake when she went to ask her something," she then looked around to see if any pieces were left and saw none, "Well, I'm gonna throw this away." she said as she stood up, the bag of what was once my alarm clock in her hand. She smiled at me before she walked out my bedroom door. I sighed as she closed the door behind her then stretched. I got out of bed and went to my closet to get my outfit. After fussing over what to wear, I quickly walked into my bathroom, itching to take a shower.

_20 minutes later…_

I came out of the bathroom and sighed in relief. Then I realized that Ino would have my head if I didn't hurry up, so I quickly pulled on my outfit for today. I looked in the mirror to see if I had everything set. After I had gotten over Sasuke, I decided to cut my long hair. Most of my hair reached above my shoulders and it was chopped at different lengths, and I even decided to cover part of my damn wide forehead with bangs that were also chopped at different lengths. My outfit was a red ¾ sleeve shirt and a black tank top with 'Fallen Angel' written on the front in red over it. To match, black capris with red stitching along the sides and red low-tops with black stitching. I also put on a black choker, a red plastic ribbon in my hair, and few black rubber bracelets then quickly put on light eyeliner. (Chan: I already drew this, so I'm gonna ask someone that I know with a scanner to scan it!)

"SAKURA! YUKI! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MAKE US LATE!" Ino screeched from downstairs.

_Same old Ino-pig. Heh._

I quickly brushed my slightly wet locks and grabbed my black and hot pink backpack. I ran down the stairs and out the open front door, past a very angry Ino. I slowed down a few feet away from Ino's car so that I wouldn't crash into the door. Before I could even open the door, it opened, revealing Hinata, one of my best friends, clad in her favorite peach jacket, a white shirt with a fox on the front, baggy jeans, and a pair of black and white low-tops on her feet. I thanked her silently by smiling and then slid into the backseat with her, closing the door behind me. After Hinata and I buckled our seatbelts, I looked up to see Kirara in the front with her cat, Aiko, on her lap. (Chan: Mhmm, they can bring pets to school.) Five seconds later, a _very_ grumpy Yuki and a _very_ pissed off Ino got into the car, both mumbling incoherently. "Does everyone have their seatbelts on! I don't want a damn accident!" Ino practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ino, please calm down. It's barely 7:15, we'll be able to make it." Kirara said as she attempted to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," Ino apologized as she started up the car, "I just don't want to be late for the first day of high school!"

"Or maybe she wants to see _Shikamaru_!" Yuki mocked, obviously trying to get back at Ino for making her rush.

"OOH!" Kirara and I suddenly chimed in. I heard Ino mutter something and saw her blush slightly before she began to drive. As Ino reached the last stop light until we reached Konoha High, I realized my sister wasn't in the car with us and asked, "Ino? Where's my sister?"

"I asked her if she was gonna ride with us, but she said she was going to catch up with us. And I don't know how the hell she's going to catch up with us." she answered.

"Oh, I know how…" I replied with a smile.

"WE'RE HERE!" Yuki screeched into my ear as Ino parked the car in the student's parking lot. Yuki's little screech made Kirara jump and made poor little Aiko fall out of her lap and onto the floor. I stuck my pinky in my ear and wriggled it around to stop the ringing. Hinata and Yuki opened their doors at the same time, but I chose Hinata's way instead, knowing she wouldn't bear hug me in sheer joy. When Kirara picked Aiko off the floor and locked the doors, Aiko was hissing at Yuki, who was hissing back. I sweatdropped then looked at Ino, noticing she was wearing black and white checkered slip-on Vans, a jean skirt with white leggings, a white spaghetti strap tank top, and…my ¾ sleeve black jacket! "INO! You never asked me if you could wear my jacket!" I yelled at her.

Ino smirked and said, "Actually, I asked you last night, before you went to sleep and you said it was okay."

I frowned and said huffily, "Fine, whatever." Then I decided to look at what Yuki and Kirara were wearing just in case they stole something to wear, too. Yuki was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that had sleeves that flared out before it reached her hands and white swirls on her sleeves and stomach, tight black jean shorts, and dark blue slip-on Vans. Her hair was in a tight bun that was held up by two chopsticks, which were actually her drumsticks. Kirara was wearing a black shirt with the words 'Bite Me' written on the front in red letters, a black jacket with a hood and a red stripe going up her the side of her arms and ending at her shoulders, baggy black jeans with red stitching, and low-tops similar to mine. She was also wearing her kitty collar that has a small silver bell attached to it. Her hair was streaked red and is in two pigtails which are located below her multipierced ears. Suddenly, I heard two people yelling our names. "INO! SAKURA! HINATA!" one of them yelled.

"YUKI! KIRARA!" the other yelled. We all turned around to see Tenten and Temari running and waving at us. They hugged each of us and then Tenten said, "We got your schedules because we came early." She quickly handed us our schedules and suddenly asked, "Where's Katana?"

"Um, she said she wou-" and before Ino could finish, a black and dark purple motorcycle parked next to Ino's car, almost running over her. I stifled a laugh by biting my lip, noticing Ino was yelling at the driver, who was none other than my sister, Katana, who had _finally_ caught up to us on her motorcycle. "Uh, Ino?"

"Wait! Didn't you see this person almost ran me ov-"

"That's Katana." I said, interrupting her. She stared at me blankly as my sister took off her black helmet. She was wearing her favorite dark purple shirt with a cute panda face on the front and black fishnet sleeves that attached to her shirt and ended right below her elbow, baggy black jeans with purple stitching and a black studded belt, all black high-tops, and the necklace Gaara gave to her when we visited Suna. Her bangs were tipped black and purple and her hair was layered, so she spiked the hair on the back of her head and left the rest of her hair alone. She also had eyeliner as thick as Gaara's.

_And knowing my sister, she probably thought about Gaara this morning and missed him, so she made her eyeliner as thick as his. My poor sister must be heartbroken knowing he doesn't remember her…_

Ino stared at Katana blankly as she gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry for almost running you over. I was actually trying to run over Yuki." Before Katana parked, Yuki jumped out of Katana's way, so she almost ran over Ino instead. As Katana got off her motorcycle, we were all laughing except Yuki, who was glaring daggers at my sister. Tenten quickly handed Katana her schedule and then we all started walking into the school building. Right when we stepped foot into the building, the bell rang, so we all headed to the girl's locker room to change into different clothes. (Chan: KH doesn't have mandatory gym clothes. Yay! Heheh…)

_Five minutes later…_

Everyone came out of the locker rooms and onto the track field. I looked around and saw that there was a football field in the middle of the track, and bleachers surrounding the track.

_I'm guessing that this is where we have football games._

**_You mean those games where sweaty, buff guys that tackle each other into the mud?_**

_Yup!_

**_Ew._** I laughed at her response.

Suddenly, I felt a little weight on my shoulder. I looked up to see my sister, who was now wearing a tight black wifebeater, black basketball shorts, and the hair that wasn't spiked up was tied with a black ribbon that has bells the shape of a panda's head attached at the ends. She was also still wearing the necklace Gaara gave her. She was lazily leaning on me, meaning she was already bored. She got off me and we started talking about the time we visited Suna before she was kidnapped.

"Hey Sakura!" someone yelled out. I turned around to see Naruto running towards us with the rest of the guys trailing behind him.

_Oh. Just peachy._

Naruto screeched to a halt in front of us. I saw his eyes grew as big as plates as he looked at me then at Katana and repeated it until Katana punched him square in the face, sending him crashing into Gaara. "GET OFF ME, NARUTO!" Gaara yelled into Naruto's ear since he was on top of him. Naruto yelped and scrambled off of him quickly. Suddenly, a small laugh was heard. Gaara and Naruto looked up to see Katana laughing silently. Gaara glared at her then got up and dusted himself off. Right after Katana stopped laughing, a shrill whistle was heard, causing everyone to cover their ears. We all turned around to see the Gym teacher coming from the boy's locker room office. "Hello everyone! My name is Gai-sensei and I will be your Gym teacher for this school year!" he said with a grin. "Now," he continued, "Run twenty laps around the track then a hundred pushups!" about half the class groaned, "When everyone finishes, we'll play a nice game of dodgeball!" Gai finished while holding up a dodge ball. Almost everyone jumped up and cheered then quickly started on their laps.

_10 minutes later…_

Everyone was finally done and we stood in front of the bleachers, waiting for Gai-sensei's instructions. He suddenly spoke up, making us jump, "Okay, team captains are…" Gai-sensei paused for a second and looked at his clipboard, "Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura!" Shikamaru and I walked forward and stood on either side of him, "Now choose your teams!"

* * *

Chan: Yay! First chapter done. -does a random victory dance- 

Sakura and Katana: -they pop outta nowhere- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chan: And I'll tell my dad to make you cookies of any kind you like! He's a chef, you know! Oh btw, flames are accepted! They help me write better! Eheh…


	2. Yay! Pain!

**Title:** Chaos at Konoha High

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did the pairings would be the way I want them to be! Ahahahah…hah…okay.

**Pairings:**

Lee x Sakura  
Gaara x OC  
Kiba x OC  
Shikamaru x Ino  
Naruto x Hinata  
Neji x OC

_Thoughts/Stress on words_

**_Inner Sakura, Shukaku, or Rekka speaking to their host_**

Chan: Thanks Kimi for helping me out with my story!

* * *

_Last time:_

Right after Katana stopped laughing, a shrill whistle was heard, causing everyone to cover their ears. We all turned around to see the Gym teacher coming from the boy's locker room office. "Hello everyone! My name is Gai-sensei and I will be your Gym teacher for this school year!" he said with a grin. "Now," he continued, "Run twenty laps around the track then a hundred pushups!" about half the class groaned, "When everyone finishes, we'll play a nice game of dodgeball!" Gai finished while holding up a dodge ball. Almost everyone jumped up and cheered then quickly started on their laps.

_10 minutes later…_

Everyone was finally done and we stood in front of the bleachers, waiting for Gai-sensei's instructions. He suddenly spoke up, making us jump, "Okay, team captains are…" Gai paused for a second and looked at his clipboard, "Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura!" Shikamaru and I walked forward and stood on either side of Gai-sensei, "Now choose your teams!"

---

Chapter 2: Yay! Pain!

Katana, Hinata, Kirara, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and some other people were on my team while Ino, Chouji, Yuki, Kiba, Gaara, Kankurou, Sasuke, Shino and some other people were on Shikamaru's team. Ino was red as a tomato when Shikamaru called her name first and I swore I saw him turn a little pink, too. Some giggles were heard from my team from Kirara, Yuki, and my sister. I saw Ino sigh then jump when Gai blew his frikkin whistle. "LET'S PLAY DODGEBALL!" Gai yelled as he took the bag full of dodge balls and gave half of the balls to each team.

One of the balls rolled over to my sister and stopped at her feet. She picked it up and smiled evilly at the person in front of her, which was sadly Yuki. Yuki's eye began to twitch uncontrollably as she let out a nervous laugh. When Katana threw her ball at Yuki, the our little game of dodgeball began. I saw Kirara and Kiba throw their dodge balls at each other at the same time, hitting each other in the gut and getting each other out at the same time. After Yuki barely dodged Katana's ball, I think she spotted Hinata's cousin, Neji, and must've remembered Hinata said that he was a very big jerk to her. So, for revenge and because Hinata's her best friend, Yuki freakishly caught a ball automatically that was aimed for her and threw it at Neji while he was busy dodging a ball from Gaara. But Neji easily dodged her ball and gave her a smug look. Yuki growled and redirected every ball thrown at her to Neji.

_7 minutes later…_

Yuki was finally able to hit Neji, who was now grumbling on the bleachers, right in the face, leaving a red mark. She stuck her tongue out at him, when suddenly a ball crashed right into the side of her head. Yuki groaned and sat up to see my sister trying to look innocent, "Oops, did I do that?"

Yuki growled and joined everyone except Gaara and my sis on the bleachers. She was forced to sit next to Neji, who was now laughing at her. She glared at him and slapped the back of his head, receiving an "OW!" from him. She gave him a satisfied smile and sat there, watching Katana and Gaara trying to pulverize each other with dodge balls.

Switch to Katana's POV

_Why did Gaara have to be so damn cute? I can't aim for his face like I did with Yuki so I'll have to aim for his…perfect…six-pack…-twitch-_

**_He has a six-pack! _**Rekka drooled.

_Yes, he does, are you that blind! You can see it right through his wifebeater!_

**_Eheh, sorry. I was daydreaming about Shukaku…_** Rekka said dreamily.

_Rekka, I swear you are hopeless…_ Rekka smiled sheepishly.

I quickly took a dodge ball and aimed for his stomach. But he caught it with ease and threw it at me again along with another ball. I easily dodged one of them with my _perfect_ Taijutsu skills and quickly redirected the second ball at him, catching him off guard and hitting him on target.

Switch to Gaara's POV

_How the hell did she catch me off guard! growl_

**_Because she's sneaky…and maybe because she's god damn sexy!_** Shukaku exclaimed as he smiled pervertedly.

_-sweatdrop- I swear, you're too perverted. But she did look…WHOA! EVIL SHUKAKU! BAD DEMON! Don't control my hormones, you psychotic freak!_

_**Look who's talking. Heheheh…**_

_What the hell are you talking about! I'm a psychotic freak because of you!_

**_You sure about that?_** Shukaku snickers.

I got up and dusted myself off as I watched her teammates crowd around her, chanting "Katana!"

_I guess that's her name…but why does it sound so familiar?_

_**Maybe because she's named after a weapon, you know, a katana!**_

_I know she's named after a weapon, you 'tard. But it seems I've met her somewhere before…_

Suddenly, an old memory flashed through my mind, giving me a headache and causing me to hold my head in pain.

_Flashback – Six year old Gaara's POV_

_I was sitting on a swing, hugging my teddy, Kanji, close to me. Earlier, a group of big kids came up to me and pushed me into the sandbox. I got mad and the scary voice inside my head spoke only two words._

'_Kill. them.'_

_And before I knew it, sand was crawling up to their necks, until their screams snapped me out of it. Then they ran away, yelling, "Freak!", "Weirdo!", and a few other names I wasn't able to hear. So here I am sitting on a swing with the people around me at least ten feet away. And suddenly, this little girl with bubblegum pink hair and sparkly emerald eyes pops out of nowhere, holding a teddy of her own, but it was a panda. I looked up at her with a confused look as she gave me a smile. I looked back down at Kanji and hugged him closer, waiting for her to beat me up, like all the other kids, but instead she spoke up, "I like your teddy, does it have a name?"_

_I looked up again to see her still standing there with that same smile still plastered on her face, "Aren't you going to beat me up like all the other kids?"_

_This time she had a confused look, "Why would I beat you up? You seem like a nice person!"_

"_All the other kids beat me up because of the demon inside me!"_

"_Really…?"_

"_Are you going to beat me up now?"_

_She giggled, "No, silly! I was also born with a demon inside me, so why would I beat up someone that's like me?"_

_I suddenly felt comfortable around her, so I returned her smile and said, "Kanji."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My teddy's name is Kanji. What's your teddy's name?"_

"_Oh!" she giggled then continued, "My teddy's name is Panda-chan!" She giggled again._

"_I like its name."_

"_By the way, what's your name?"_

"_Um, Gaara. What's your name?"_

_She seemed to have trouble pronouncing her own name, "Koni-konimi…AUGH! Just call me Katana!" And for the first time in ages, I laughed while she pouted, "What's so funny?"_

_I stopped laughing, but I was still smiling, "Nothing!"_

_End of Flashback_

_So, that's why the name sounded so familiar. She was nice to me even though you're in my body…_

**_GAARA! Don't go soft on me now!...Did she say she was born with a demon inside of her?_**

_Yeah, why?_

_**Just wondering…**_

Naruto's annoying voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Gaara lost to a _girl_!" I growled and quickly picked up a dodge ball by my foot then threw it at his face, receiving a lot of curse words. I snickered along with my teammates and heard the bell ring a few seconds later, signaling it was time to change.

Switch to Sakura's POV

Everyone came back out with their regular clothes back on and we waited for the next bell to dismiss us to our next class. As if on cue, the bell rang and we headed to our next class. I entered our second period class, which was Science, and looked around for my sister and my friends. When my eyes landed on a certain table, I saw Sasuke smiling at me with a lustful look in his eyes. A disgusted look was quickly plastered onto my face and I even _almost_ threw up in my mouth. I quickly searched for my sister farther back into the room and finally found her with everyone scattered around there. I sighed in relief and saw an open seat between Katana and Hinata. Katana was talking to Kirara, who was sitting next to her, so I decided to talk to Hinata and Tenten, who was sitting in front of Hinata. The tardy bell rang and everyone still kept chatting away.

_30 minutes later…_

The teacher came in, reading some orange book. (Chan: WHO DO YOU THINK THAT IS?) "Well, hello class. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm your Science teacher," Naruto's hand suddenly shot into the air, "If you're going to ask about the book I'm reading, I'm not telling you."

_Heh. Stupid Naruto._

Naruto's hand went down, but shot up again a few seconds later, "And no, I don't care what you do in this class as long as you people don't kill each other, got that?" Everyone cheered as Kakashi sat in his chair, soaked into his book. Then some of us grouped together and started talking.

_20 minutes later…_

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom to the cafeteria area for our 20 minutes break. We found a cherry blossom tree and decided it would be our hang out. Naruto saw Katana and pointed at her, "Hey, it's you! The girl that beat Gaara! What are you doing here and why do you look so much like Sakura?" Everyone's eyes turned to my sister, who appeared calm in this situation.

I sighed, "Guys, meet my sister, Katana and her two friends, Yuki and Kirara." I said as I pointed them out.

Naruto got up from his seat, which was next to Hinata, who was blushing like mad, and circled Katana. "How come you never told us that you had a sister?"

"I only found out three years ago, Naruto! So the only people that knew were Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten."

"But Temari and Tenten don't live with you!"

"Naruto…THEY LIVE NEXT DOOR!" I exclaimed with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh…"

**_Explain this to me, why does Hinata have a crush on this boy?_**

_I have no mothereffin clue._

I saw Gaara leaning against the tree, watching a bird eat at a fallen apple, and smiled, "Gaara, you remember my sister, _right_?" He mumbled a few words as his answer, but I saw him glance over at my sister from the corner of his eye.

**_He sure talks a lot._** Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

I giggled and sat next to my sister, who sat the opposite side of the tree. Suddenly, I hear Lee asking Gaara something, "Hey Gaara, have you seen Sakura?"

"I saw her go behind the tree with her sister," he said in a monotone voice. I looked to my right…just to see Lee's face inches from mine. He simply smiled and said, "Hi."

I blushed furiously and stuttered, "H-hi…Lee."

He placed himself on the empty space to my right and held up a beautiful pink rose, "For you, cherry blossom." A blush was evident on his face as he spoke. I held the fragile flower gently in my hands, awed by its beauty, "It's as beautiful as you are, in my opinion." I blushed even more as my eyes began to water. "Oh no! Did I do something wrong, Sakura!" I smiled slightly as tears rolled down my cheeks, "Sa…kura?" I pulled Lee into a hug and kissed his cheek…well, what I thought was his cheek. It turned out that Lee turned his head at the last second, so my lips met his own, instead of his cheek…

…_Oh. My. God…_

**_OH MY EFFIN GOD IS RIGHT! AAHAHAHA, SAKURA HAS A BOYFRIEND!_**

_SHUT UP!_

I pulled away when I heard two familiar voices teasing me from up in the tree, "Lee and Sakura sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" and before they could finished, I saw my sister climb up the tree. Apparently, Yuki had left her conversation with Katana to help Ino tease me. Screams were heard and a few seconds later Ino and Yuki jumped down from the tree running off, screaming their heads off. Katana jumped down after them, smirking.

She then turned to me and said, "No one makes fun of you unless it's me." I gave her a thankful smile and turned back to Lee when she sat back down at my left. Lee pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me while I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Kirara staring dreamily at something. I raised an eyebrow and lifted my head to see she was staring dreamily at someone, not something. And that someone was Kiba, who was playing around with Akamaru on another patch of grass a few feet away from her. An evil smile tugged at my lips as I plotted a way to get her to confess and to get them together.

Switch to Kirara's POV

I found a perfect patch of grass to play with Aiko a foot away from the cherry blossom tree after Sakura introduced me to the rest of her friends. I pulled my hood on and stood there as I watched Aiko attempting to catch a butterfly. And before she could pounce onto it, a cute puppy comes out of nowhere and lunged at it. The puppy got his paws on it, but it didn't land properly and it rolled over to my feet. "Aw, are you okay, little guy?" I asked as I picked it up. It whimpered, so I sat down and began to pet its head to calm it down. A voice suddenly spoke up, startling me, "Thanks for finding Akamaru! I've been looking for him everywhere!" I looked up and saw the guy that got me in the stomach at the same time I got his during our dodgeball game. I quickly stood up and handed him his dog, or Akamaru as he called him.

_Akamaru is a cute name for this dog, even though it means red and there's no trace of red on it…That's…just...odd._

Akamaru licked my hand before I gave him back. I giggled then looked at his owner, "You're welcome. He saw the butterfly my kitty was trying to catch, and wanted to catch it, too. And he lunged for it and caught it, but he didn't land properly. So I checked if anything was broken, but everything's okay." I petted Akamaru's head once more and felt something brush against my leg. I looked down and saw Aiko brushing herself against my leg, as if asking me to pick her up. I smiled and picked my snow white kitty up, petting her furry little head. "So that's your cat, huh?"

"Yep, her name's Aiko."

"Cute name. Oh, by the way, my name's Inuzuka Kiba." he said as he held out his free hand.

I blushed as I took his in mine, "Itumi Kirara." I said as I quickly shook his hand and immediately let go.

He smiled and said, "You know, I didn't expect that dodge ball you threw at me to hurt so much," he held his stomach, "and it still hurts."

My expression turned from flushed to worried in a second, "Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength anymore!" I smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. At least I know there's a girl that's as strong as I am!" I blushed even more at his comment, "Well, thanks again for finding and taking care of Akamaru. See you!" He ran back the way he came.

"No problem, Kiba!" I yelled after him.

_He is so god damn hot...-drool-_

BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I almost jumped out of my skin because of the bell.

_DAMN BELL!

* * *

Chan: -sighs in relief- My god, second chapter done!_

Sakura and Katana: -appear with cookie crumbs all over their faces- READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
